Wake Me Up When The Camping Ends
by monkeybait
Summary: LEFT UNFINISHED Yugi, Taya, Joey, Mokuba and their siblings are going on a camping trip, but only Grandpa seems to be the one excited about it. Their trip is bound to be filled with mass destruction. Will the group make it home alive? monkeybait's sister


Once again, this is monkeybait's twin sis. I still hope you like my story, though, even if I'm not as good as monkeybait. Okay, here it is. R&R!

Yugi: I can't believe we're going camping.

Mokuba: Neither can I. And why did you leave Yami to watch the house?

Yami: 'Clean dishes.' Clean dishes? What is that supposed to mean? That we have clean dishes? Is Yugi bragging about our clean dishes? Okay, whatever, I'll go onto the next chore. 'Switch light bulbs'… I know what that is!  
Yami unscrews two light bulbs from different rooms. He gave the living room light bulb the kitchen light bulb and the kitchen light bulb the living room light bulb.

Yami: Mission accomplished.

Yugi: Because my grandpa doesn't want to pay a housemaid.

Seto: Okay, does anyone have to go to the bathroom before we leave?

Everyone: No.

Seto: Okay, then, get in the van.

Taya, Joey, Mokuba, Yugi, Serenity, and Grandpa clamber into the car, followed by Mokuba's other siblings, Clarence, Teddy, and Yolanda and Yugi's little sister, Cyndy.

Grandpa: How about we sing a little song on the way there?

Yugi: Grandpa, do we –

Grandpa: The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round!

Yugi: GRANDPA! WE'RE NOT IN PRE-K ANYMORE!

Grandpa: Fine, sing your stupid yappy young and hip rap.

Mokuba: Taya, what are you ready?

Taya: _17 Magazine_.

Mokuba: But you're 14.

Taya: Well, I like the swimsuits.

Mokuba: Let me see that.

Mokuba grabs the magazine and starts reading it.

Mokuba: _Get Your Best Butt_! What is this crud!  
Taya: Oh, please, you know I don't read articles like that. Flip the page.

Mokuba: _Hot 'n Trendy Bathing Suits for Summer Fever_!  
Taya: ARGH! It's supposed to be for WOMEN!  
Mokuba: Oh. Well, I would expect stupid things to be in a magazine made for woman.

Taya smacks him silly.

Mokuba: Ouch.

Taya: This magazine is NOT stupid! I don't even see a guys' magazine around here, do you!  
Joey: GL is on the ground…

Yugi: That stands for _Girl's Life_, Joey.

Joey: Oh, really? I thought it stood for _Guy's Life. _My bad; no wonder I thought it was so stupid.

Taya: You're as dim as the light bulb I forgot to change in my room for the past few years.

Joey: Thanks, I'm flattered.

Yugi (whispers to Joey): She just insulted you, dude. And you just made it worse.

Joey (whispers back): Ohhhh.

Joey turns to Taya.

Joey: Hey, Taya, that was MEAN!  
Taya: Know, duh, Mr. Slow-in-the-Morning.

Joey: I'm not SLOW!  
Serenity: Stop fighting, you guys!  
Mokuba: Ha! _Sports Illustrated! _I found a GUY magazine!  
Taya: Girls read that, too.

Mokuba: Yeah, but… but…

Taya: But nothing. I won, you lost.

Mokuba: But I… um, I… I…

Mokuba pouts and glares out the window.

Cyndy: Can we play a game, Yugi?  
Yugi: Yeah, fine. What do you want to play?

Cyndy: Honk the Horn.

Yugi: What! No way! Remember what happened last time?

Cyndy: Hmm… No.

Yugi: Exactly! You got amnesia!  
Cyndy: Well, whatever! It's either that, or we play Attack of the Behead Barbie Clones from Mars Who Will –

Yugi: How about you play with Yolanda?

Yolanda: Me! She's YOUR sister!  
Yugi: Come on, please?

Yugi gives her Bamby eyes. Yolanda winces.

Yolanda: Okay, fine, whatever. sigh

Cyndy: I only want to play with Yugi!  
Yolanda: Yes! Hey, Yugi, short-stop only wants to play with her big brother!  
Cyndy: He's not my big brother. I'm taller than he is. See?

Yugi: Cyndy!  
Cyndy: That's why he wears those big ugly clunky shoes.

Joey: Oh, that's why!  
Seto: Anyone else hungry? Let's pull over to this stop here.

Yugi: What is this place?

Taya: "Chuckie Cheese's Summer of Fun"…

Joey: What's a Chuckie Cheese?

Yugi: I don't know.

Cyndy: There's a giant mouse walking around over there.

Taya: He's wearing a baseball cap. A BASEBALL CAP. This place is for kids under six. Let's get out of here.

Seto: Now, guys, this is the only restaurant for 50 square miles. We stop here or we don't eat.

Taya: Why me!

What will happen next! Will Taya and Yugi and Joey be forced to eat lunch at this excuse of a restaurant? Or will little kids bring them down? Will Taya's magazine come in handy! R&R – I want to know if it's worthy of another chapter!


End file.
